


Good kitty

by cuffs_and_collars



Series: the broken boys [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse, Body Modification, Dubious Consent, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Secret Crush, Self-Hatred, Sexual Slavery, Somnophilia, Stockholm Syndrome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-01-06 23:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuffs_and_collars/pseuds/cuffs_and_collars
Summary: a continuation of the Breaking of black lions though if you want you could read it as a stand alone.





	1. Chapter 1

Keith was such a good kitten it had taken longer than he had expected to break him down but the challenge was worth it. Lotor was watching keith sleep curled up on the little bed he had put next to his bed for when his kitty needed a cat nap. You could hardly recognize him for the stoic fireball that he used to be. For one the galra enhancements looked really good on him. Lotor had always found human ears so boring so he had keith upgrade to some galra ears which suited him much better. 

Lotor lean down to scritch his head whispering “wake up kitten I have treat for you.” keith blinked awake focusing on lotor stretching his arms out as he sat up. The Keith looked around for what the aforementioned treat was not finding anything he was confused. He nuzzeled up againt lotors leg nosing at his crotch in question. 

Lotor smiled and scooped him up in his arms “ not yet sweetie i'm gonna bring you to the treat, You have been such a good boy I want to reward you.” Keith let out a soft purr pressing his face into lotors neck and holding onto him so he would not accidentally get dropped. Lotor stoked down his back with his other hand enjoying the way keith moved to fit him. Now that he was so much better trained it was more fun to carry him then walk him on a leash to feel how warm he was. Lotor also just liked to remind his kitten that he could throw him around like this and how much stronger he was.Walking down the hall keith was looking around nervously not used to being out of the room so lotor whispered comforting words to him. Keith was clinging to him tightly by the time they got out of the hall and into the side room. Lotor gently worked keith's hands off and placed him on the floor. Keith made himself small there was not anything in the room that looked like it would hurt him but that didn’t mean nothing was their.

Lotor bent his knees getting down on keith's level “This is a good surprise kitten trust me but to keep it a surprise i'm gonna put a blindfold on you okay. Keith nodded watching lotor with big eyes he had been a good boy so this should be a good thing. Lotor carefully wrapped a soft cloth around keith's eyes tieing it so that it didn’t put pressure on his ears. 

Lotor gave him another pat before walking to the other side of the room “now stay right their kitten i'm not going far.” It was cute to watch the way keith ears were following him across the room he saw how his fists were clenched as he tried to stay still. Lotor went further into the room and keith let out a small whine when he heard a door open but stayed sitting. Lotor smiled and went to check on his other pet. 

shiro was fresh this morning lotor had scheduled him some time to recuperate before he tried reintroducing his pets. shiro didn’t even look up when he came in just staring blankly at the floor and shuddered when lotor ran a hand down his spine.

Lators fingers traced over him “have you been enjoying your new job kitten?”

shiro snapped into focus recognizing the voice “you. You are a monster.”

Lotor shook his head “that's not nice and I was going to give you a break for the day wouldn’t you like to be out of the stocks for a while stretch your legs?” 

Sherio had longed for freedom from awkward positions and stiff muscles but he knew it would come at a price. “ What do you want?”

Lotor picked up the remote flipping through a few positions to remind him how little power he had “well first ask nicely and then maybe you will be surprised at how nice I am being today.”

shiro ready didn’t have a choice maybe lotor would finally just kill him “please let me go ... master.” Lotor was pleased pressing in the code that released shiro from his cuffs letting him fall to the ground with a thump. It had been so long since shiro could move on his own and his limbs didn’t seem to remember how pushing himself up he wobbly but standing. 

Lotor looked him up and down admiring the new scars that haven't quite healed “come now let me show you your gift. It was then keith called out for him a small questioning whine that shiro could hear though from here keith probably couldn’t hear anything that was said. Keith did not like being alone he wanted his master to come back. He knew he had not been given permission to talk but he didn’t want to be alone. Lotor turned his back on shiro going back into the other room to comfort his pet. shiro was not sure what that sound was or if lotor expected to follow him but he knew that was the way out of this room and he was desperate for a change of scenery. 

Lotor moved back to keith's side stroking his hair “ i'm here pet and i brought you a gift are you ready too see it.” Keith nodded enthusiastically happy to have his master again. shiro shuddered at the word pet and moved through the doorway to have his fears confirmed. Keith was still kneeling under lotor as the blindfold was worked free eyes blinking at the change in light. For a second they just stared at each other keith in confusion and mild confusion and shiro in horror what had lotor done to him those ears looked attached. The anger in shiro was so pent up he screamed and lunged at lotor not having a gole just wanting to hurt him. However his legs were so weak lotor easily stepped out of the way. Keith was terrified of the screaming man and hid behind his master's legs how could this be a reward he didn’t like the angry man.

Lotor shushed keith's whimpers petting him soothingly “hush now both of you, i know it had been a while so i'll give you some space to remember each other”. Lotor stepped into the other room though he was still watching them from the camera in the corner of the room in case anything got out of hand. shiro turned to go after him but barely had time to turn before he was gone. Keith made a small whimpering sound and followed after lotor sitting at the door he had left by trying to shrink so the other man would ignore him. 

Shiro's eyes softened “ hey keith it's okay it's me shiro.” Keith cocked his head to the side this man knew his name and his sounded familiar everything before master seemed so far away like a dream unreal. shiro didn’t want to scare him obviously keith was terrified so he sat up and reach out a hand like approaching a stray dog. Keith watched him eyes constantly flicking to the door like lotor might come though and save him. They sat quietly for a second and eventually keith uncurled watching shiro wearily staying on all fours padded slowly over to him.

shiro was heart broken was he really that unrecognizable why wasn’t keith talking, “yeah you remember me it will be okay i promise i will get us out of here... somehow.” Keith slowly moved forward before he sat in front of shiro and then he laid down rolling onto his back expectantly. Maybe his master wanted keith to show this shiro how pretty he was he could do that and be good. shiro was confused keith making eye contact with him like he was waiting for something. 

shiro was just glad he didn’t look scared any more so he kept talking in a slow toan “I am sorry i couldn’t be there for you i should have been stronger i never should have let this happen.” Keith was just confused by his words he wished the man would just tell him what he wanted it was easier to follow orders then just guess what someone wanted. He did look upset maybe he could comfort him. Keith rolled over and climbed into shiro’s lap nuzzling against his chest. He did smell really nice.

shiro was not sure what he was supposed to do he held his hands up not wanting to touch him wrong and scare him again “ uh hey what are you doing?” Keith pulled back looking at him with his head turned to the side. He had been asked a direct question but master had not told him he could talk. Maybe he could just make the man stop asking him things. Keith leaned forward and kissed shiro whose eyes went wide in surprise.

Gently pushing keith away by the shoulders he shook his head. “ keith you don’t have to do this” Keith was stumped on what to do next when his master came back into the room. He hopped out of sharia lap and ran over to lotors side.  
Lotor picked up keith and kissed his neck. “Hello kitten so tonight i am feeling generous do you think i should share you with the new friend you seemed to like him.” Keith was not sure he wanted to be with the shiro but lotor definitely wanted him to say yes so he nodded his head. 

Lotor hugged keith tightly “you hear that shiro do you want to try out my toy now that it's all fixed up.” shiro wanted to yell but he didn’t want to scare keith anymore. Lotor had been planning all the different ways he could use both his pets at once now that they were both so weak he didn’t have to worry about any resistance. He stoked Keith though the silken underwear that showed off his hips as the thought. Lotor was ready to start setting up his kitten when their was a knock on the door. Lotor had told his guards not to disrupt him he would have the head of whoever was bothering him if the ship was not on fire. He put keith down and went to the door ready to chew out the private but when he opened the door he was stopped by a fist to the face. Hunk barreled through the door followed by lance and pidge.

Hunk shook his hand out the punch “we are here to save yo- oh naked” shiro had practically forgotten he was not wearing clothes it had been so long and keith was practically just wearing some fancy underwear his friends seeing him somehow managing to find that last bit of embarrassment left in him. Pidge thankfully saved him by tossing him one of his old shirts and a pair of pants god how he missed pants. Keith shied away from all of them then went to lotor cradling his head and making worried sounds.He flinched away when they tried to give him the clothes they had brought with them. 

Lance was watching the door “ guys we have to go keith snap out of it we only have so much time” 

shiro quickly jumped into the clothes the early morning drills coming in handy “ I don’t think it's gonna work like that keith has been through a lot. I might have to carry him.” Keith heard his name and began looking frantically around shaking lotor like he was asleep.

Pidge was reading a diagram on their tablet. “ we have to go now guys the shuttle takes off in the next 10 minutes and we are probably gonna be spotted by then. shiro wished that keith was better he would probably find some sneaky way around the guards but for now he had to take care of him. shiro scooped keith up though he scratched and clawed against the hold and followed the others down the hall. After they were out of the room keith started to cry though he was struggling less now the noise might attract some unwanted attention. shiro tried to talk him down but keith obviously was not listening the team didn’t know what to do. They all plowed ahead into the cargo area shiro covering keith's mouth with his metal hand to stifle him. Lance was taking out anyone who got in their path.

Keith struggling shiro panting and the rest of voltron covering their tracks they made it aboard a supply ship and pidge drove them home.


	2. Transition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is put in charge of helping Keith ad Keith ends up helping him

Keith was not transitioning well. He would fight against anyone who tried to talk to him with fear or anger trying to get back away often throwing fits and destroying rooms until he was exhausted and sleeping only to wake up and repeat the process. They could all see how this hurt shiro who blamed himself. Keith was particularly awful to shiro often throwing anything within reach at him. He still was not talking but he made his feeling pretty clear. Their was some worry that the collar would give away their position but after pidge had done a thorough investigation of sharia they found that they were more or less harmless. Though sheiro was very happy to have his off They had locked himself in a bedroom for his own safety while the team went over his medical reports.

Coran pulls up a holographic chart and started reading from it. “Though he does not seem to have many physical changes other than the ears there are many foreign chemicals in his system it is likely that it will take a while for his system to rematerialize from all of that not to mention the mental damage that must have been done.” Sheiro just stares at his feet while the others discuss. 

Alura takes a breath trying to remain composed “but these drugs will work their way out he should be capable of a full recovery. Until then we will have to start working on the mental aspect we need to reintroduce him to society. Not to mention he has hardly been eating. Lance you are the only one who has had any luck with him so i am putting you in charge of keeping him safe while this wears off.”

Lance looks from side to side as if their was another lance he was not aware of in the room “Me? What do you mean luck he was glaring and practically hissing while I gave him his food and he didn’t even eat it.”

Pidge shrugs “ well you are the only one he didn’t throw stuff at maybe he remembers you we don't really have much to work with right now.” The rest of the briefing went on without much mention of keith but they all felt the empty air where he used to sit.

Lance had gotten a big plate of hunks food and figured he would just sit in the room with keith for a bit at least get him used to having company. It must get pretty boring locked up in a room all day even if you were an edgy loner like keith. 

Lance knocked on the door not expecting a response “Hey keith it's me i brought you some food figure you would be hungry since you threw your lunch at hunk.” It was so funny sad to see hunk covered in food goo he hoped keith was not in a throwing mood today. Lance slowly opened the door peeking in and was greeted with keith flying from the bed to the door ninja style. Lance shut the door really fast so that eith wouldn’t get out and heard keith's hands hit the door and then saw the shadows of his feet under the door. 

Lance was glad he had not opened the door all the way “Hey none of that I know you are all cooped up in their but until you can stop throwing stuff you are gonna have to stay so you don’t hurt one of us or yourself... I am gonna open the door again i really just want to give you this food so please don’t jump at me again. Keiths palms did hurt from the impact but it didn’t detract much from how hungry he was maybe he would just let the human in surily master would not want him to starve. Lance opened the door slowly again keith was back on the bed ears back as he looked at the blue paladin in distance.

Lance tried not to take it too personally and shut the door behind him “thanks buddy, I brought your favorite.” Lance sits down on the floor not wanting to startle keith and sat the food in front of him. Keith watched him waiting until lance was still again to move going to the floor he stayed on all fours obviously these humans would not be threatened by him maybe he should just making himself small until he could get away from them. It was strange to watch keith move he was still graceful and careful in all his movements but now it was like all of the bravado was gone from him. They had not managed to get keith to change close yet so he was still in the purple and gold outfit lotor had given him that did not leave much of anything to the imagination. Lance felt weird eyeballing his teammate like this but he was so captivating under that slik. Once he was close enough keith grabbed the plate and then retreated back to the bed scooting as far away from lance as he could.

Lance was fine with this and felt even better when he started to eat “ you know buddy we really should get you back into some real clothes don’t you miss that edgy red jacket black shirt combo?” He didn’t expect a responce but talking felt better then the awkward silence. Keith watched lance after just a taste of food he could barely stop himself from swallowing it all in one bite. He could not remember eating this before but it tasted oddly familiar. Keith wondered if the human wanted something in exchange for the food he was not leaving after giving it to him like the others had he did say something about clothes not that keith was really listening. Lance was starting to feel uncomfortable under keith's gaze it's like the boy didn’t even blink, how long was he supposed to stay here to socialize him anyway. Keith finished his food and put the plate to the side, maybe he could use this human to get out of here.

Lance was generally surprised when keith started to move back to him off the bed to sit a little out of arm's reach. “Hey keith do you need something else? Did you actually want to change your clothes?” Keith's ears had slowly been relaxing to a normal position as he watched lance he had wanted him to change clothes. Keith wondered what lances colors where he did not want to get rid to his master's clothes and get punished for taking them off but the human might punish him if he didn’t. Keith supposed that the clothes didn’t even smell like master any more so he shrugged off the see through silky vest. Lance eyes went wide following the shape of keiths chest as he took it off and then looked to the closet. Keith was between lance and he clothes and he didn’t want to get to close and startle him into attacking or retreating again.

Lance slowly made a move to stand up “ i am gonna get your clothes from the closet oh-- wow that would be a penis.” Lance flushed red shielding his eyes with his hands. Keith was confused why wouldn’t lance look at him he was pretty. Lance was trying really hard not to look at the naked keith slowly inching across the room and blindly grabs into the closet and pulls out a jacket and pair of pants holding them out to keith like a shield. Keith watches him standing up follow him and takes the clothes not use how to put it on cocking his head to the side. 

Lance still flustered to all hell decides he is gonna have to get over it to help his friend.” yeah just put those on you know clothes....” Keith still looks confused and offers her clothes back to lance who groans taking them. Lance had helped his little siblings get dressed before this was basically the same thing.

Lance held out the jacket “Alright put your arm out i will help” Lance was surprised by how quickly keith complied sticking his arm out to lance watching him with cashion. Lance rolled the sleeve down and onto keith's arm who stayed perfectly still as he worked. Lance went to his other side pulling the jacket around and pulled his arm back to get it on. Keith was very aware of how close lance was the jacket felt heavy but it was nice to have someone paying attention with him lance always talked nice and he liked that. Keith leaned into lance's arms pressing his face into lance's neck and letting out a soft purr. LAnce froze standing perfectly still not wanting to scare keith. Keith felt nice that he was in someone's arms again though it was not his masters and started kissing lances neck. Lance made a small surprised noise he should definitely not be letting this happen. He should definitely stop keith right now but it felt really good. Keith put his arms on lances shoulders pressing himself flush into lances.

Lance whispered “ uh hey you don’t um you don’t have to do that.” Keith enjoyed the way lance's voice wavered with his kisses and decided that he wanted more and slowly dropped down lance's chest to cup lances erection making him gasp. LAnce should definitely not have an erection and no way in hell should he be letting keith touch it. Time to leave lance. Lance did not leave. Keith was so glad that lance was enjoying himself and pressed his own erection against lances thy. Lance was dead he had gone to hell or maybe he was in heaven because the way keith was moving was s hot if he wasn’t going to hell before he totally would.Keith was waiting for lance to just take him already maybe he could hurry it up. 

Lance jolted as keith's hand found its way into his pants making skin to skin contact.” gahh keith i keith.”

it had been too long since he had gotten off because he was approaching the edge faster than a horny teen. “ wait wait keith i i~” Lance was mortified he had seriously just cum not only in how own pants but on keith's hand. Keith pulled his hand out and looked lance right in the eye as he licked up every drop on his hand. This was going to be a much harder transition then he had thought .


	3. Socialization

Lance didn’t tell anyone what happened but they did see the change in keith's mood. The next day he had gotten keith into some pants and zipped up the jacket without another ...incident though Keith did reach for him now that lance was ready for it he was able to push his hands away before anything could happen. Keith was still hostile but not near as angry as before he had started to follow lance around staying a few steps behind him. He still wouldn’t talk but he would use body language nodding or shaking his head when asked a yes or no question. He would tolerate the presence of the other paladin except for sheiro who he would glare at as long as he was in sight. 

They had gotten through much of the morning without incident lance was walking around the base with keith explaining what all the rooms where along with a ramble about how he felt about them. It was not until lunch that they started to have problems again. Lance brought keith to the dining room and at first he didn't seem to like the amount of people ear flattened. Once keith saw that they were not gonna mess with him he seemed to calm down lance made a place for him to sit but as soon as he sat down keith just got into his lap. Pidge giggled at the face lance was making.

Lance scooched him off and onto the other chair “ come on keith you have your own chair there is not room for this.” Keith looked up at him with big rejected eyes pulling out the pout like a pro. Keith just wanted to be close to his lance he didn't like using the furniture even if the rules seemed different here. 

Alura spoke up from the other side of the table “I am glad to see that he is socializing at all I think that physical contact with you may be making him more relaxed if you can allow it” Lance sighed and gestured for keith to come back. Keith happily made himself at home on lance nuzzing into his neck with a small happy sound. Keith will not use utensils so he just eats with his hands getting himself sticky with food goo. Lance tried to eat around him and talk to the others like he does not have a cat keith on his lap squirming around. Finding that his hands are sticky kith starts to lick and then suck his fingers clean. Lane is totally not watching him and not at all distracted by the wet sounds that keith is making with his mouth right now right in his ear. 

Lance has a boner and just tries to will it away but when keith finishes cleaning his hands off he turns to lance and cocks his head to the side. Lance hoped that keith would not notice that the lap he was currently sitting on suddenly had a new lump. Keith however did notice and was glad that he had made his lance happy he had been confused that his lance still hadn't used him yet so maybe he would now. The rest of the table was discussing something important that lance was totally not paying attention to any more but at least they were not paying attention to him. Keith smiled and leaned back into lance's chest and experimentally twisted his hips to grind down on him. Lance tried to muffle the sound of surprise looking from keith to the others. It is not like he could just throw keith off his lap and show everyone the boner he had gotten. On the other hand there was no way in hell he could let keith do this again especially not where they were gonna be caught.

Keith took one of lance's hands from the table and pressed it against himself so that his lance could feel that he was ready to be used. Lance was confused when his hand was moved but hey there's a boner so they both had boners now bonertown is in action. Keith rolled his hips still holding lances hand down so that he could get friction on himself as he was also making lance's head spin. The others did not seem to notice the way that keith was fidgeting or that lance was blushing like a maniac but it was only a matter of time. Keith continued his small hip movements and started purring softly and lance could feel the vibration against his neck. Lance was so hard right now this was torture he was trapped between a rock and his hard place on the one hand he needed to get out of this room on the other hand he really wanted to just throw keith onto the table and let him have what he wanted. It was then when keith leaned back and pressed a small kiss against lances neck with those soft lips and good lord this was going to end badly. 

It was then that he was saved by the bell, orr by the station alarm. IT made everyone in the room jump and they all rushed to their stations keith was surprised by the sound and clung to lance tightly. 

Alura commanded “everyone to their lions lance get keith to his room then go to battle stations.” Keith did not like the loud noises they were loud and he did not understand them. Lance stood up to find keith still firmly attached to his chest luckily the alarm had scared his boner away... mostly. 

Lance started back to keith's room talking him down as he went “ hey hey it's okay i'll take care of it i'm just gonna take you back to your room and after i will be back” Once he got to the room he tried to detach keith though it took a few tries before he got him to sit on the bed alarm still going off. Lance made eye contact with keith hands pressing down on his shoulders “ stay here i will be back.” Keith did not understand why this was happening but he wanted to be good so he stayed where he was put even as lance ran out the door and left him alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keith gets his way after all Who could possibly say no to that face

The alarm had been set off by some galra cruisers that had tried to retake a moon they had just liberated. They obviously did not know that the lions would be their ad were quickly dealt with. What was not quickly dealt with was lances emotions. The other paladins did not seem to notice that he was off his game but lance could tell that he didn’t have enough blood in the right head. When they finished cleaning up he went right back to keith to make sure that he was not too freaked out by all of the noise to find him sitting in the exact spot lance had put him. 

“Hey buddy you doing okay” Keith nodded and fidgeted wanting to run across the room to his lance but maybe he would get a reward if he could keep being good. Lance noticed that he was acting different and had completely forgotten his command to stay there “you okay buddy?” Keith reached out with a grabby hand at lance who was just out of reach. Though daft lance eventually got the message and came to sit on the bed next to keith who took that as a message it was okay to move now laying down on his lap. Lance threw his hands up but once he saw that keith just wanted to lay their he let it happen. 

Keith was just happy to be with his lance again and and nose against his side with a soft purr. Lance had never heard him make this sound in fact he was pretty sure human vocal cords probably couldn’t do that but it was really freaking cute. Lance pet keith's hair rubbing around the fluffy ears that reminded him that keith was never all human to start with. Keith leaned into his hand and looked up at him with half lidded amethyst eyes that really made him want to stay. But it was late and if he wanted to protect his neko boy and the universe he would need some sleep.

“Allright I have to go to bed now but i will be back with breakfast as soon as I wake up okay” Keith looked up with at him that gave sad puppies a run for his money and lance felt like he had just asked keith to cut off his own arm or something. “Come on we both have to sleep you slept in your own bed fine last night.” Keith just wrapped his arms around lances middle hiding his face in his stomach. Lance knew he didn’t have the emotional stamina to say no to this face no one could say no to this face.

He let out a sigh “fine fine fine I will stay here for the night but let's not make this a habit.” Keith bounced up hugging keith around the neck and kissing his cheek in a rapid barrage of soft kisses. Lance was blushing and was just glad none of the other paladins where their too see that. Eventually he disentangled himself enough so that he could lie down. Seconds after however he had kith attached to his side warm and cuddly. It was at this moment lance knew he was gonna end up making his a habit. Giving in he pulled keith against his chest finding that they fit perfectly together. Maybe this would work out after all.

\---

Keith had decided that lance did like him after all i mean he did get hard around him and let him use his hand that one time maybe he just needed a little more encouragement. He had decided to thank lance for staying over he felt so much safer when his lance was around. On the first day keith had searched every corner of the room to look for a way out and back to his master and even though he was probably not going back to him he had found something useful. Underneath some socks there were little packets of lube there were not many but maybe his lance would get him more after he liked his treat. Keith was able to wake up before his lance and stretched himself out it had been a while but he still knew how to do it and didn’t make too much noise so lance would stay asleep. Biting his lip to stay quite keith got to the point where two fingers could move in and out easily before going back to the bed and slowly working down lance's pants. 

Once keith got lance's dick free he noticed that he did have some morning wood so this would be even easier. To get him to full hardness keith sucked it into his mouth lapping at the underside gently with his tongue. Lance let out a breathy moan but didn’t stir after that. Keith watched his face as he slowly climb to straddle him their is no way lance was going to sleep through this but keith was sure he would love it. Keith positioned himself over him and slowly started to sink down taking all of him in.

Lance was loving this totally realistic wet dream he was having since he had never had a chance to quell that bner from yesterday he deserved some relief and this definitely felt good. Lance was hazy and barely awake when he realized that this was not a dream everything felt to solid he woke himself up with a confused moan. You could say he was surprised when he opened his eyes to find himself fully sheathed inside of keith mutch like you can say that the sun is a little bit on fire. He was suddenly very awake as keith started to rock his hips watching him with as he bit his lips. Lance let out another moan hands clenched to fists with no idea what he was supposed to do at this point. One thing was for sure he really didn’t want to do anything but let keith use him however he wanted.

Keith had missed this while on top he was able to hit all the good spots inside of him and lance was making happy sounds so he was doing good. He really wanted to do good for his lance. Keith had noticed lance's hands were moving around so he took ahold of them putting one on his hip and guiding the other to his mouth where he started to suck on lances fingers. Lance was fucked or was fucking whatever the point is he felt so good right now and keith's skin was so soft and and what the fuck was he doing with his tongue. Lance was wondering what else keith could use that mouth trick on when the pace increased stealing an coherency from him. 

Keith started working his hips in earnest not that he knew lance was not gonna push him away moaning around the fingers in his mouth. On some level lance was calculating the level of hell he had just descended to by letting himself take advantage of his friend like that but the rest of him was just screaming hell yes finally. He used the hand on keith's hips to start pulling his own wait in this pulling keith down for harder thrusts and was rewarded with louder unabashed moanes from the other paladin. Getting a good response lance decided if he wa gonna do this might as well do it right. Pulling his now wet hand out of keiths mouth he pushed himself up in a sitting position that made keith fall into his chest.  
Using the hand that was already slick from keith's mouth lance started to rub at keith's cock between them. Keith barely missed a beat going right back into grinding down and rocking his hips once he was balanced again. Keith felt so good he clung onto lance's shoulders leaving little crescent moons where his nails dug in. Lance could tell that keith was getting close his body language was so expressive so different from the closed of way he acted around others. It was intoxicating and he just wanted to see everything this boy could do. 

Leaning closer with heavy breaths “come for me.” That was all that Keith needed body tightening and calling out his head falling back as he finished. It was easily the sexiest thing lance had ever seen and it was only seconds after before he followed Keith over the edge. The collapsed back onto the bed in a panting heap. Keith had turned into a contented puddle and started up a soft purr on lance's chest.


	5. a slight regression

Though lances was still troubled with guilt but Keith was getting better wearing and changing clothes without much fuss even talking though it was usually only one word responses. He was still aggressive around shiro but was warming up to the other paladins especially when lance was around. What didn’t change was how much he was coming to lance. If he got startled he would straight up scooby doo jump into lance's arms. Keith didn't seem to understand that as small as he was lance could only support his weight for so long ending in quite a few knock downs. Keith also apparent got the clue that in public there should not be any sexual touching. However since the night lance had woken up to keith he had been less and less avid about stopping him when they were alone.

Lance reasoned with himself that since he never initiated anything and would never do anything that made keith uncomfortable that it was okay. It is not like he wanted to take advantage of the boy but it was really hand not too. Keith was enjoying himself and seemed generally happier after they did anything and now that he was talking a little more lance could ask him if it was what he really wanted. They had been sleeping in the same room since the first night and though he was sure the other paladins had noticed they had not said anything about it. Everything was falling into an almost normal routine.

Though above all Keith's favorite new word was definitely lance. Sometimes he would just use it to get his attention to point something out but holy hell did keith know how to make one name sound like a slew of dirty things. Such as tonight After a day of trying to resocialize keith they both got to bed and keith started kissing his neck. 

It felt really good but what made sparks run up his spine was when Keith leaned in and whispered “ Lance?” It may just be the narcissist in him but lance loved the way that keith could croon his name like that. Lance pulled keith into his lap and started to pepper him with soft kisses. Keith loved the attention letting off a soft purr running a hand down lance's chest. The hand continued to wander downwards stroking lance through his pants. Having been teased all day by the fluffy boy all day Lance lance went ahead and started to stip out of his paladen armor. Keith eager followed his lead and in a tangle of limbs they undressed each other.

Lance cupped keiths chin and made eye contact with him “are you sure that you want this?” 

Keith nodded enthusiastically with a firm “yes.” Lance was so happy to hear his voice and the night divulged into a long passionate night until both of them passed out in a contented heap.

Lance was twisted up together lanky arms holding Keith close when he woke him up with confused distressed sound. As lance blinked awake he could feel Keith rything against him his clothes had been lost over night his skin was flushed with heat. Keith was making soft mewling sounds clinging to you.

Lance sat up quickly “ hey what's wrong you okay.” Keith looked up at him needily grabbing at his shirt continuing the small sounds that lance did not understand. Lance pet his hair to reassure him looking for anything that could be causing his distress only finding his dilated eyes and needy sounds. Keith was so arm and he didn’t understand he just knew he needed his lance he needed it all everything was too hot. lance didn’t know exactly what was happening but he had to figure it up fast. He scooped keith up into the blankets to give him some privacy before he rushed out of the room. 

Moving towards the med bay and slamming an intercom button as he went he called out “Alura coran their is something wrong with keith meet me in the med bae!” He woke up some of the other paladins. Lance ignored them bringing his bundle of boy to the infirmary and onto the table. Alura and coran got their and started going over keith with all sorts of futuristic beeping teck. Keith was just getting more and more agitated as they inspected them. He even hissed at Alura when she tried to coax him out of lances lap. Alura and Coran talked it over in a lot of big science words that lance really did not have time for. Eventually 

Allura seemed to understand something and looked over to keith in wide eyes. “Well it seems that keith has... gone into heat?”

Lances jaw dropped “ i hear- what ... that's not even possible” The gears in lance's head were spinning with no idea where they would land.

Coran shrugged “It seems that it is while human cycles are not very prominent it looks like the extreme stress and then him resettling has set off a heat from his galra side, he will be more jumped up then a gratifying rabbit under a red moon.”

Lance ignored his weird words ‘ well what are we supposed to do about it! Do you have like some pill or shot that will make him better.”

Alura put a calming hand on lance's shoulder speaking in soft tones like she was expecting lance to start biting “well this a normal and healthy thing for galas to do keith is also just coming to the age where this happens... Normally the heat would be passed over with the galras partner so that they can ... work out the issue on its own.

Lance was flabbergasted “ phh ph you mean like... but keith is not even in a relationship.”

Alura and Coran both pointedly looked at lance and then each other before looking back at him. Lance's mouth went dry Fuck maybe he had not been as stealthy as he had thought with ... whatever he had with keith. Or maybe they had just assumed that keith had chosen him from the way he was always around.

Lance looked at keith then back to the Altaians “ you what you are telling me is ... i should” lance ends the gesture with some gestures that were rather nonsensical but equated to roughly what he meant. 

Allura gave him a patient nod “Of course you don’t have to do anything that you do not want to but it does seem like you would be the obvious choice among our options. Gara heats may be a bit extreme but when coupled with their mate it generally only lasts about a week.”

Lanced looked down at his pitiful boyfriend “ you mean he is going to be like this for a week”

Coran gave him a thumbs up “ well only when he is not” gives an overdramatized wink “playing a good game of traklupee if you know what i mean then he will be pleased as a gratifying rabbit under a yellow moon” Allura glared at conran for being insensitive to the obviously confused lance. Lance’s mind was a whirlwind of keith in all sorts of needy positions mixed in with him trying to figure out what the hell a gratifying rabbit was. Keith was not getting the attention that he needed and was done getting his lance just talk to these other people when he was right next to him. He got the jist of what they were saying and was tired of them talking like he was not their. So grabbing lance's arm Keith pulled him out of his thoughts down to plant a sold kiss to his lips. Lance turned red knowing allura and coran were right there it is not like he had been quiet about being bisexual and they had just been talking about him fucking keith but this was still weird.   
Keith released lance and looked up at him determinedly “ bed now.”


	6. Chapter 6

Lance found himself in the interesting position of having a very horny keith barry attached to him and becoming less and less inclined to wait till they got back to the bedroom. Blushing heavily lance just continued to carry keith as he started out of the sick bay. Unfortunately for him he had just ran down the hall waking up everyone and calling for help. Like the good friends they where they had all gathered around to help to find a flushed keith mouthing at keith's neck as lance carried him out that was making it really hand to concentrate on lifting him and keeping the blanket around him. Seeing the onlookers lance unceremoniously dropped keith who let out an undignified yelp. While it did remove keith from his lance it did not get him out of this so he pulled keith's arm to stand him up and started quickly moving down the hall.

“Everything is fine false alarm back to your room nothing to see here all is well don’t even worry about it guys, sorry for waking you up.” You could practically see the question marks appear over the paladins heads as they watched keith lean onto lance as he was ushered down the hall. Hunk opened his mouth about the ask a question when pidge held up a finger to his mouth already understanding this. Lance managed to round a corner before keith had resumed enough spacial awareness to start pawing at him again.

Lance has already given the crew enough eye candy for the day so and tried to keep him moving without losing any clothes. Keith for his part was being difficult he knew his lance wanted to get back to the room but he needed him and this was taking too long. The pressure in him had been building while lance and the pointy eared ones had been talking and he was gonna explode. To relieve some pressure he tried to escape the now suffocating blanket but his lance was pulling him along too fast.

To lance's great relief they made it back to the room before keith succeed but the second that he closed the door keith had him pressed up against the door. They kissed and keith felt so good to be pressed against his lance letting the blanket fall but there were too many clothes in the way. Never one to be delicate Keith fumbled for lances zipper not bothering to break the kiss. Lance was not minding the attention he had never seen keith so needy like this but he didn’t want him to get accidently hurt in the rush. Putting a hand on keith's shoulder he pushed him away so he could look at him if he wanted to keith safe then he would have to stay in control.

Lance kept his voice steady though his mind was floundering “Keith get on the bed,” He should probably feel bad for ordering him around when it seemed like he could to resist. But he was doing it for his own good, or that's what he was telling himself. Keith actually let out a small moan at the command and practically flung himself at the bed watching lance for his next order even as he fidgeted. Keiths hands started moving between his legs but they stopped just short looking up to his lance to see if he had permission.

Lance had hardly noticed the pleading look with all of the pale flushed skin that was reviled taking up all of the brain power he could muster with so much blood in his other head. Keith let out a little whine wanting to back with his lance but he wanted to be good it was just so hard right now quite literally. Keith had been working himself up and now his erection bobbed between his legs while his stupid lance just stood their. Slowly moving beside keith lance took his shirt off eyes roaming over every inch of the flushed boy. Moving onto the bed lance laid down next to keith who immediately pressed himself as close to lance as possible. Lance stoked keith's back reassuringly pressing a kiss to his forehead as he started to whine again hips twitching.

Lance pushed keith away ever so slightly so he could move the boy was so pitiful watching him with big eyes. Lance never broke contact with him slowly kissing his way down keith's stomach until he reached his erection. Keith needed more he needed all of his lance and didn’t know why he was taking so long to just use him. This line of thought was however thrown out the window along with any line of conagent thought to come crashing to the ground five floors below as he felt lances warm mouth envelop him. Lance smiled as keith let out a strangled moan canting his hips up. Usually keith was too fidgety to give him much of a blow job wanting to do something in return it was like he didn’t know how to receive. Right now though keith's entire being was focused on the way lances tongue ran along the bottom of his length. 

Keiths hands scrabbled at the sheets clutching handfuls of the covers as he tried to let out a warning cry but he was so worked up it was practically indistinguishable from his stream of vocalizations. Lance was surprised when keith went ridged and finished so quickly supposing that this was part of the heat. Keith let out a soft mewl as lance pulled away reaching out with grabby hands for lance. At this point lance was painfully hard but he had to check to make sure his boyfriend was okay.

As soon as he was in range keith covered him in kissed between them whispering “Lance.” This brief period of calm didn’t last as keith started to become fidgety reaching over to the bedside table and grabbed a packet of lube fumbling to get it open. Lance took if from him and opened it moving between keith's legs. Keiths refractory period was apparently non existent now because he was hard again. Keith did not understand that his lace was trying to take it slow so he would not get hurt all he knew is that he was taking way too long to do anything. Keith started to whine again until he finally felt lances lubed finger circling his opening and finally press in. rocking back against it he managed to speed up the process a little. Lance used his free hand to press keith's hips down but this was getting harder and harder to not just ruin the boy. Each finger was like trying to cool down a volcano with another icecube. 

Keith had started up a chorus of “ please more please lance,” that went straight to lance's dick. By the time that lance had thoroughly stretched him out he was wondering if heat was contagious. When lance pulled his finger out keith practically sobbed. Pressing closer lance was finally inside and it was like diving into pure bliss. Keith couldn't control himself at this point the entire ship probably heard the sounds he was making as he rolled his hips against his lance. For that time their was nothing in the world but keith and lance together. It was like they were made for one another. As Keith came and clenched down it sent lance over the edge finishing together. This was gonna be a very good week for lance.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance really just needs a break so Keith finds other ways to amuse himself

Lance was going to die and you know what he was kind of okay with it. He did not know if it was even possible to die from sexual exhaustion but he was about to find out. Keith was finally asleep flush coloring his cheeks as he curled up in the sheets. Lance wanted to sleep but if he got on the bed then keith would wake up and if he went through another round his dick might fall off. He decided to let the sleeping keith lay and get some food maybe if he came back with something to eat keith could be distracted by that and eat that instead of him. As lance left the room he admired how peaceful keith looked under his mound of blankets he left the door open ever so slightly open so the latch wouldn’t wake him up.

Keith was warm and happy maybe even a little sore but in a nice way. He stretched out with a yawn reaching for his lance to cuddle up against him. His brow furrowed when he only got a handful of blankets. The room still smelled like his lance but when he opened his eyes he was alone. He let out a small whine as he looked around the room. He stood up on shaky legs then he noticed that the door was open he needed to find his lance he was started to feel too warm again. He made it to the door and there was someone outside but it was not his lance.

Sheiro was totally not being creepy he knew keith did not want to be around him but he couldn’t help checking in on him every once and awhile. On some level he still thought of it as his fault that keith was like this now. He may have been saved some of the mental scarring from the healing pod times but he had spent so long worrying about keith and knowing he was in trouble he couldn't help at least walking past him room every once and awhile. Since keith is apparently going through some medical problem it would not hurt to just walk past right. It was then he saw keith's flushed face peeking at him from inside the room. Shiro stopped mid step watching keith he did not look scared or angry like he normally did when he was around but they had said he was getting better. The moment of silence stretched out keith's stare was intense as he stared down sheiro. 

Shiro stayed still and spoke in a soft voice as if he had encountered a stray cat “ hey keith how are you feeling?”

Keith was looking him up and down and then a decision was made he nudged the door letting it open slightly more giving shiro an eyeful of naked keith. Shiro made a choking sound as Keith tilted his head at him before turning around and walking back into the bedroom. Keith looked over his shoulder to make sure that shiro was still watching before he was back in the room. 

Shirou blinked. Shiro looked from side to side down the hallway seeing that no one was their. Shiro ran a hand down his face. Shiro made a bad decision, Walking into the room shiro said he just wanted to check on keith and it had nothing to do with the fact that he was pretty turned on. As he closed the door behind him shiro found keith he was on the bed watching him with those intent purple eyes, with his lips parted as he leaned back onto his mountain of pillows legs spread for shiro to see every movement as he slowly plunged his finger in and out of himself his other hand wrapped loosely around his length.


	8. cucked

Shiros eyes go wide taking in every inch of the scene before his decency pulls his head away taking a step back, “oh ... i am gonna just go i'm sorry.”

As shiro turns to go keith lets out the most heart wrenching whine his voice breaking “ don’t go... bed?” 

Shiro definitely had a boner now. Keith needed him he knew that he was going through some sort of galra heat he may be needed help how could he say no to him. Shiro slowly turns around keith's hands are still rhythmically stroking himself shiro took a step towards the bed and keith made a pleased sound canting his hips up off the bed.

Shiro hovered near the bed unsure of what to do “how can i help you.” Keith grabbed his arm and and pulled him forward. SHiro let himself be moved letting keith take the lead as his hand was lead between his legs. Keith moaned as he finally made contact with his dick. Shiro let his human hand wrap around keith's length who moaned louder grip tightening on shirou's arm. Shiro wanted to get a better position moving onto the bed and sitting between his legs.Keith practically purred letting go of shiro's arms now that he knew he was not going to be left alone again. Shiro loved seeing him so happy he couldn’t contain himself he leaned down and wrapped his mouth around his hand moving to nudge against keith's well stretched opening. Keith was getting louder with each second and it was like music to sharia ears, it was also the reason that he did not hear the door opening and lance coming in.

Keith however made direct eye contact with the flabbergasted lance and in porn star vocals called for him “lance bed please more.” This struck shiro as odd had Keith just called him lance he was still learning words but then he head lances breath catch. In the calmest most not caught sucking a teammate off way that he could manage shiro pulled himself away from keith who made another desperate sound.

Lance had never felt such a mix of emotions anger,jeilousy,extreem hornyness, a little bit of pain from his overworked dick. I mean it was not like him and keith were like actually dating or discussed monogamy but he left the room for five seconds and he was getting cucked what is the proper response to this is their any of this. 

Shiro could not meet lance's eyes “ uh I can explain?” Keith was not getting attention keith wasn't okay with this. Keith needed attention he needed his lance and he might also need the shiro for while he was there he certainly was big enough. Keith was fast going over to his stunned lance kissing his square on the lips before pulling back. Lance tried to say something but keith put a finger over his mouth and shushed him dragging him back to the bed with sheiro who also tried to say something before keith shushed him more aggressively he pushed keith to the head of the bed going for his pants zipper. This left keith in the middle of them on the bed with his mouth at lance's scotch and his ass presented to shrio

Lance was about to try and say something again when keith managed to get his dick out and instantly went to work with his mouth silencing him. Shiro was still in a state of shock though he was thoroughly enjoying the sight in front of him he had never tough lance was even capable of not talking for this long but apparently keith had figured it out. While he had lance thoroughly distracted with his hands keith turned back to shiro with a smirk and a devilish glint in his eyes. Shiro swallowed he guessed it lance was uhm okay with it and keith definitely wanted some help then he could. Shiro had just enough brain power left to wonder if a girls heat could affect others near them then started back where he left off working his fingers into keith.

Keith was in heaven this is exactly what he needed pressing back against shiro and then forward to take more of lance into his mouth. Lance was suddenly removed from any anger he had from finding keith like this and was blessed directly into the land of lust. He had always had a slight crush on shiro and he had never looked so hot his face flushed and sporting a tent in his pants that he could just see from around the also dick amazingly hot keith. Lance decided that it was not fair that shiro could just keep his dick tucked away while everyone else was out so he reaches to the side dresser grabbing a condom and tossing it to him.

Shiro caught the object fling at him despite the fact that practically all of his attention was on how hypnotic keith was. He looked down at the condom and then back up at lance who he had been trying not to make eyecontant with but was now somehow able to focus enough to do the eyebrow wiggily thing even though keith was still giving him his all. Keith was momentarily annoyed that shiro had stopped moving and turned back to see what was going on but when he saw what he was holding his mouth practically watered nodding his head and he knees came apart to spread himself wider.

Shiro could not say no to that face so his pants ad boxers were quickly kicked off and condom opened.Lance had started to tug gently on keith's hair missing his attention though he was enjoying the strip tease shiro was fucking huge. Keith was happy to comply head going back down to suck on lances length. Shiro managed to get the condom open and on and then held ono keith's hips. He had done enough to get him ready but he still moved slowly holding keith still so that he could. Keith still squirmed but was making littly happy sounds around lance whose head had lolled back enjoying the moment. Once shiro was in he started a steady rhythm that keith rutted back against happily. This was all too much for lance and with a short warning cry he finished in keiths mouth who continued to lick him clean until lance pushed him away.

Lance collapsed to the side of them as shiro picked up the pace it was a good angle to watch from. He could see the muscles in shiro tense as keith buried his fance into a pillow. Keith let out a loud cry of pleasure as shiro hit just the right spot head on and clenched down finishing as before going limp. Shiro was completely enchanted by the way keith was moving after keit had finished he still made pleased sounds with every stroke and lance was watching him with half lidded eyes. It was all so much and Shiro came filling the condom. 

Detatching himself from keith shiro picked him up and moved him to the middle of the bed. Keith was lost to subspace having left the moneyway galaxy far behind becoming a puddle of contented murmurs. They all fell into a pile of cuddly warmth not wanting to break the spell on the room. Once they were all comfortable in each others arms lance spoke up “ that was awesome.


	9. I mean it works

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A happy send off to my boys stay tuned next fic while i destroy everything they love and care about

Lance had to say he was really enjoying the help in taking care of keith. Just as long as they never talked about it or acknowledge the fact that they seemed to have set up a temporary polyamorous fuck circle or something. He did not want to think about what would happen after keith was off of his heat and they had to go back to being voltron. Would keith still want to be around lance what would the other team members think would shiro stay with them? WHo knows lets just sex ourselves to death before that happens. Having someone to tap out to was nice though. Keith was unstoppable he never seemed to get tired and only really calmed down if he was asleep or eating. When going through the ship's storage to find more condoms and lube Lance had found what appeared to be and functioned as a pretty big dildo. I mean sure it looked alen but it had the synthetic plastic feel and it even had a button on the bottom that make it vibrate. LAnce really hoped that is was not some priceless artifact or something but it was not like he could just ask Allura if the phallic vibrating thing was okay to shove up keith's ass. I mean he cleaned it and everything. 

Shiro was a little skeptical but keith took right too it and once Shiro saw the way keith moon and stretched himself with it he was pretty on board. In theory Keith would use it when lance and shiro needed to sleep and recover. IN practice though Keith tended to get loud and it was really hard to worry about how much your dick hurt when a ridiculously hot twink was fucking himself hard on the other side of the room.

Keith Definitely preferred his boys to the toy but that doesn't mean that he did not enjoy the filling sensation of his toy vibrating inside of him. He would not let anyone else touch it he took good care of it always cleaning it thoroughly and putting it safely away. At times like this though Keith was enjoying the way his boys watched him when he pleased himself. Lance was half way asleep when he started up and Shiro was cleaning the discarded food wrappers off the floor since neither keith or lance ever did. However both of their heads snapped to attention when they heard that faint buzz from the bathroom. Keith had not closed the door but he also had not invited them. From the bed lance could see Keith's leg hanging off the counter and his toes curl as he moaned probably fitting it inside of him. 

Lance sat up in bed wondering if he should check up on keith you know to make sure he is okay yeah. Standing up Lance went over and nudged the bathroom door open, Keith was smuggly waiting for him sprawled over the counter with his legs spread. Shiro paused and swallowed as he looked over trying to go back to cleaning. The way he leaned against the mirror let them see all sides of the heated boy. Keith let himself moan louder rocking his hips down. God lance had never been so gelious of a didldo. Keith was leaning back and supporting himself with one hand as he bit down on the knuckle of his other.

Lance drank in the sight enjoying every second of it but maybe keith could use a little help “Hey keith you need anything?” Keith watched him through half lidded eyes and smiled taking the hand out of his mouth and making grabby hands at him.Lance eagerly compiled going into the room and reached for keith's dick to help out. Too his surprise keith swatted his hand away. Lance pulled back his hand in surprised worried he had done something wrong.   
Buy keith still had a big smile on his face “ no touch just watch.” holly fuck keith was taking control he was so proud of him and yet he he did not expect him to from pliable follower to dom so quickly. Once Keith saw that lance had taken the order he got back to business rolling his hips down and moaning unabashedly. Pouting only slightly lance leans back against the wall and starts to rub himself through his pants. 

He barely does anything before keith stops him “Lance. Not touch ...only watch.” Fuck that's pretty hot lance pulls his hand away. At this Shiro looks in knowing full well what he would find but his imagination was nothing compared to the sign of keith worked up. 

At this keith turns licking his lips rocking down hard “shiro lance i want both.” Shiro looks confused but lance who is used to keith talk has reached maximum boner.

Lance to clarify and get shiro on the same page asks “ you mean you want me and shiro at the same time, will we even fit?” Keith seems really excited to try nodding and twisting his hips. Shiro looks at lance sure the boy was cute but he was not sure they were at the level where they could be comfortable with that. Lance on the other hand was so ready to be balls deep in his best bro against shiro it was like a wet dream one ecstasy.

Lance looked to shiro with a pair of puppy eyes that could almost match keith's “ i mean if shiro is okay with that.” Shiro could not doubt it sounded like a good idea and with how mutch keith had been stretching himself it might even be possible but they would have to take it slow and there is no way that it would work in this cramped bathroom.

With a hesitant smile shiro nodded “ alright we can try but we better move to the bed and keith you need to tell us if anything hurts okay.” Keith nods enthusiastically and lance is already moving to the bed and has lost his shirt. Keith moves to the bed laying back and spreading his legs. Now that they are here none of them are sure exactly how to do this. Lance take ahold of the vibrator pumping it slowly keith making keith keen. 

Shiro moves behind keith wrapping his arms around him “ i'll go first and then we can see if lance will fit okay?” Lance would have protested going second but he was so excited it did not matter so he pulled the toy all the way out so shiro could go in. After grabbing a condom and expertly slipping it on Shiro tossed his pants to the side and picked up keith sitting him back down onto his dick.Shiro groaned slipped in perfectly keith may have gone a little overboard on the lube but he was really excited about this. Lance had a really amazing view and he may have wanted to just slam into home base right away but he knew he had to be careful with this. Besides this could be fun too.

Lance ran a finger around the rim making keith and shiro moan “ this is really hot.” Shiro was having a really hard time staying still and keith was already squirting from lances too light touches. FInally lance pushed in a finger and it was a strange but definitely good feeling as he slowly worked it in and out. 

Keath was leaning into the movement's “laaa nncc eee murree.” Lance happily complied adding another finger ot missing the way shiro's breath also caught at the added tightness and sensation. While Shiro and lance had been at it with keith for a while they had never been in sutch ... close quarters. Shiro was pretty sure he was holding keith's hips too tightly by now and hope he wasn't gonna leave bruises but he had to hold on to stop himself from just starting in on keith. Logically he knows that he should be taking his time and that being larger he should be the one holding keith but it was getting harder to stay still by the second. Keith was just in a good and happy place head lolling back against shiro's chest as lance added a third finger it burned but felt so good.

Lance was in awe of how mutch keith could take “ all right you guys ready?” Shiro made a strained un huh sound as keith moaned in response. Lance was a little bit shy with excitement as he got a condom open one handed. As he removed his fingers he nudged up again keith. It was so fucking tight even with the slow stretch all of the boys were lost in the feeling as lance slowly presses in. He would check on keith every few seconds before moving again btu he was so deep in sub space that he did not do more then nod and pant for more. When he was finally all the way in they simply enjoyed the hot heat of it all. None of them could really thrust with how tight it was but lance rolled against them in a slow pace while shiro's grip on keith's hips let him move the angels around. 

Keith was the first to go over the edge clamping down so hard it almost hurt as he came onto his own chest with a loud moan. The force brought both of his boys over the edge lance and shiro cuming together inside of him. They were all panting and clinging to watch over before they gingerly untangled themselves. As they all cuddled up against each other after cleaning up what they could they felt at peace in a perfect moment that could never end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im gonna cap this work off on a good note but this will not be the it will be continued in Black Blue and Red all over


End file.
